Khaos Theory
by SpecialGirlz
Summary: Danelle, now a Guardian must join with Jade, I mean Henna, the latest Olympian to stop Khaos, the creator and destroyer of the universe. With a prophecy at large, guardians will have to reveal themselves. WIll they prevail, read and find out. One Shot. Review and get a cookie!


S

P

E

C

I

A

L

G

I

R

L

Z

Time to present of our (I am co-writing with another person) new story: Spirit and God Khaos Theory. Our character have changed, Henna is now a Goddess, and Danelle is a spirit, well a guardian, and, Henna is in fact Jade Oho from the previous two stories, guess what, she is a goddess! (Well I've already told you). She is a daughter of Athena and is the Goddess of the Wild (heir to Pan), and intelligence. Her symbol is the wolf, and her colour is midnight blue. She has an enormous amount of powers because every god and goddess blessed her. Since she is the heir to Pan, she can safe shift to any animal and back whenever she wants. Danelle, what does that sound like, well Danelle is Daniela! She isn't demigod anymore; she is the Spirit of the Sea, meaning she brings the best beach days, awesome surfing waves, and the good beach sand to make sand castles. She is also the Guardian of Courage, her job is to bring joy to the world along with the other guardians and give kids to stand up to watch they fear. P.S. Danelle used to We will get into more in the story. Hope you'll enjoy. Hey, recognize the format. Tell where I got it from .

H

E

N

N

A

- My best buddy died, yeah, how? Well we went ice skating and CRACK! The ice around her ate her whole. Well she is a daughter of Poseidon, how can she drown in cold water? Well, a few hours before she was accused of aiding Gaea along with Percy. She got her powers removed and Percy... I don't know where he was sent to. One of her powers was to breathe underwater so you get how she died [We've got to introduce ourselves Danelle.] Wait, I've forgot, I'm a goddess. I am of minor gods, but I am powerful. Let me start the story from now. Just about two years later, well two hundred years later, I saw a hooded figure around the camp borders while I was in patrol. I was on Patel because of the increased Monterey actives sand the increase darkness that is increasing our camp. When I was looking at her, well a tiger, I saw a man with spiked hair, dark robe, and no eyebrows, overall, emitting fear into the air. The tiger looked at the dark man with her icy sea blue eyes that seem to glow than back to me. I thought the feisty animal will pounce at me but it went through me and attacked the scary man. [Shush up, I so did think he was scary!] After the man disappeared, the tiger cowered in pain, when I got near it; I only see what is left, a girl about 17 lying there, passed out. I kind of got it and didn't. [Yeah I did!] I got it because I was a goddess, I was powerful, and I might have burned her up! But she somehow survived, I've got to tell Zeus, may be an enemy. ["You thought that I was the enemy!?"" Uh, not talk about it..."] I transported to Olympus with the girl's body in my hand. I've hoped that Apollo can heal her. When I've got the, Poseidon was Also there, he was talking to Apollo about the recent monster attacks and the set of shadows. We knew that it was not Hades because, we will he became sort of nice to the Olympians, letting go o his grudge. Apollo; looked at her, well amazed. "I can't believe it; her body is mostly made of water, more than the average human! Poseidon, can you do the magic." Guess what the magic was, it was a large bucket of water thrown to the face. She woke up, spitting out the salty water. "This water is way too salty for my taste. Where am I?" I replied, "You're on Olympus, you passed out when you went through me. Answer why please." She shuddered, "O-o-o-lympus? Oh, that happens to the best of us." Then her phone rang, I could hear every word she said, I thing the other two can too. "Selene...you're pretty ill-tempered for a goddess... that faded... I'll come later... BYE!" After she hanged up, Rachel came in; her voice became different as someone else:

Creator Shall Ascend With Aid of Moon

Shall Be Defeated By Nature

With Courage at Bane Guardians And

Gods Shall Join To Put the Fear Away

D

A

N

E

L

L

E

➳ (Really, give it to me when it gets good.) Okay, I looked in horror, I knew I was mentioned in the prophecy, one but two times, I am the Spirit of the Sea, and the Guardian of Courage, and what am I going to do? Selene will so kill me! I was holding my staff so hard; I think I would have broken it! Well you see that my staff is also my swords, Current. I quickly transported to North. "Selene?" Oh no, "The moon... Selene! I get it, she faded, than she came back, I think her training me is to destroy the gods. I am twice as power than Poseidon [Yeah I am Nature Girl!] I could probably easily destroy Olympus, but winter and Sea, it was obviously my and Jack, but how can we help, should we go tell Olympus. "North, they were a prophecy..." and I told him the fiasco. He rubbed his belly and exclaimed, "Well Dani, I've this feeling in my belly. You and Jack shall tell Olympus about us, and I'll tell De other. 'Kay." I smirked; Jack and I had the ideal entrance. The next day, the plan was initiated. Jack asked wind to take him to Olympus, and I vapour traveled. We hid above the Throne room, invisible. The gods today was honouring someone with something. That someone was Riven, the most hopeless son of Poseidon yet to come! The something was the Protector/Guardian of Half-Bloods. Well, I am the semi-protector of Half-Bloods, but still, I am still the protector. And Riven is so not worthy to be a guardian so we can say that he is unfit, so it gives us a perfect explanation plus entrance. [That is so a great plan, you're hapless that you weren't in this part! OW Jade!] "Riven, do you accept the fact that you will be the Protector/Guardian of Half-Blood" said Henna with venerate to Riven. Boy she doesn't know what was going to happen. "Yes" replied Riven with fluency that can hurt your ears. He started to flush with all sorts of colours. That was our indication. "Ha, him a protector, what has this world become too." I said in a voice that shocked everyone in the room to death. I continued on in the same voice, "Him a guardian? How in the sea did Selene choose him? His pride, he doesn't deserve this honour." Jack then finished my sentence with his crackle-laugh that he does. At that moment the temperature dropped about a good 5 O C. Zeus thundered... [Yeah, I had to make the joke Henna, let me finish]"How the Hades?" Subsequently, we appeared after our respected element did their enchantment. Henna looked at me little pasty, she supposed that I was that girl from the infirmary. I responded, "Hold it V-girl." She gazed at me with wide eyes. "I only let Dani call me that... are you Danelle?" she enquired me with a little disbelief in her tone. I smiled revealing my pearl white teeth, and countered back." Ding, Ding! You won the prize of more information!" Jack and I started to tell the whole story of us being guardians, Pitch, right till now. Henna and Athena's eyes were astounded by the new information that we gave them. I whispered, "I think it is time to see "the moon." Apollo looked at me with his demanding blue eyes. "How can we speak to Artemis if she was banished." He said with an impaired tone. My icy sea blue eyes widened at Apollo, duh, the moon, they thought it was Artemis! I went towards the fountain; I considered that it was built when I was gone. I said, "Water, show me Selene." The water trembled then disclosed the image of Selene and a different person standing beside her, Khaos. My head drooped in disappointment; my mentor is the wicked one. I screamed, "Henna, Jack, time to fulfil the prophecy." I water traveled to the location, the others did but with wind and plant. The fight started, Jack and Henna started to fight. I did too but I walked closer to a stone, on it was in sea language that I can only read. "INSERT SWORD IN HERE" I knew if I did this, I will become vulnerable, but I'll make them weaker. I inserted the sword and there was a flash and I collapsed. When I woke up, Henna was looking at me concerned. I woke up with a groan, I guess that was me at bane. I then explained the prophecy to Hena. They had one question. "What happened to Percy." Well that is another story to tell.


End file.
